


The Time H.G. Wells Brought Fairy Tales to Univille

by KaterinaDeAnnika



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterinaDeAnnika/pseuds/KaterinaDeAnnika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>H. G. Wells gets her hands on an artifact, and brings the fairytale characters Maleficent, The Evil Queen, Snow White, Red Riding Hood, and Belle to the Warehouse. What she didn't take into consideration was how much of a handful they would be, even if they weren't quite 'real'. (CRACK FIC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time H.G. Wells Brought Fairy Tales to Univille

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Dearies! This is my one day late contribution to the Bering and Wells/Warehouse 13 AU Week. I wanted to combine my love of Warehouse 13 with my love of Once Upon a Time, and this happened =P There will be two more parts to this short story. I hope you like it ^.^

“Now Darling, I just want a peek.” H.G. said, rummaging through some of the unsorted boxes of artifacts. 

“Helena. We need to go. Artie called us five minutes ago.”

“And he can wait. He didn't say it was urgent.”

Myka rolled her eyes. “Everything is urgent with Artie.”

H.G. nodded. “True. But I have been dying to get my hands on this artifact for years! And it was acquired and placed in these crates when I was bronzed! No one cared to tell me about it! I'm positively incensed!” She said, but she was beaming. Myka made a strangled noise, but threw her hands in the air. “Fine.”

 

Helena found the box she wanted. “Aha!” She said, proudly showing off the crate. She stumbled slightly under the weight of the box, but steadied herself, brushing past Myka's outstretched hands. “Tut-tut darling. I've got it.” She set the box down and grabbed a crowbar, wrenching the boards off the top. She knelt down, and began rummaging through the box. She was still careful, despite her enthusiasm. A few second later, Helena pulled out a long, thin wooden box. It looked rather ordinary, with a few scratches on the weathered wood.

Myka watched as H.G. reverently held the box, fingers gently caressing the lid. “You know you _can_ open it.” Myka said gently, smiling down at the inventor. “It won't bite.”

Helena looked over at her with a huge smile, and stood up. She bit her bottom lip as she moved to open it, hand pausing at the clasp. With a swallow, she opened the box, and gasped. Her eyes lit up brighter than before, and she positively glowed. Myka moved around to peer over H.G.'s shoulder. Inside the box was a feather pen, the white feathers coated in wax to preserve them, the pen tip still sharp.

“Wow.” Myka said, fingers reaching out to gently touch the edge of the feather.

“It's beautiful!” Helena breathed. 

“Is it what you expected?” Myka asked, turning to look at the Victorian.

“We will just have to see, now won't we?” H.G. grinned.

“Oh no. No. We are not using the artifact!”

“But Myka--”

“NO.” Myka said firmly. She yanked the box away from Helena and snapped it shut. “Artifacts always come with a price.” Her expression softened as she took in Helena's crestfallen face. “I don't want you to pay another price because of the warehouse.”

Helena sighed, giving Myka a soft smile. “The side effect for this artifact is one I think we can handle.” She said. Myka wanted to respond, but she just held her tongue, knowing Helena would elaborate.

“Whatever character's name you write down will cause that character to appear. They're compelled to answer your questions, and they can't hurt anything since they're not real. But you get to TALK to characters, Myka! Can you imagine talking to Macbeth, or Elizabeth Bennet, or Ulysses?”

“I can imagine it quite well, Helena. The question is, what price do you pay in return?”

“They drive you insane.” H.G. Said, beaming. “They never leave your side. They follow you _everywhere.”_

“Helena!” Myka cried. “Why would you wish that on yourself?”

“We're in the Warehouse, there are neutralizing stations all around, and they are characters from books that have no physical bodies. I do think the benefits outweigh the negatives in this situation, darling.”

“Just because we could possibly stop whatever side effects it might have is no reason to be reckless and use artifacts for personal enjoyment.” Myka raised her eyebrow, unamused.

“But Myka! This was Jacob Grimm's pen! The one he used to write down so many of the stories we know and love today. Although, I must admit, your versions are much less graphic than the ones I grew up with.” H.G. said thoughtfully.  “Jacob used this pen when we was a librarian and professor at Göttingen University, and later when he worked for Prince Frederick of Prussia. I want to see what it was like for the Grimm Brothers to write down a character and then see it appear before their very eyes!”

Myka looked away from the impassioned inventor, and down to the box in her hands. She tapped her fingers against the wood as she mulled it over. Helena reached out and placed a hand on the box. “May I?” She said, looking at the brunette agent with a hopeful expression. “I have dreamed of this for a long time.”

Myka nodded, sighing as she handed the box over. “Choose characters from fairy tales. Like Snow White. Or Red Riding Hood. How bad could they be?” Helena just nodded her head enthusiastically as she opened the box and pulled out the pen. She smiled widely as she adjusted to the feeling of the pen in her hands. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small notebook, and waved it at Myka. “It's time to write!”

Myka watched with mild chagrin as Helena almost skipped over to a shelf, resting the paper on the metal as she reached into her pocket against to grab a small vial of ink.

“You really were prepared for this, weren't you.” Myka eyed the bottle with apprehension.

“Of course, darling.” H.G. said, quite chipper. Without further ado, she opened the vial, dipped the pen in, and then began writing names.

“Helena! Stop! Why are you writing so many? What...Why...How...HELENA!” Myka tried to halt H.G.'s hand, but failed to grab it in time. The names “Red Riding Hood, Belle, Snow White, Maleficent, and The Evil Queen” were written on the slip of paper. She looked up at the Victorian in disbelief. “Why would you write down ALL those names? And you  
picked villains!”

“What better way to see how the more gentle characters like Snow White react to situations than to present them with worthy adversaries?”

The air shimmered around the isle and a purple smoke enveloped them. Myka and Helena coughed, waving away what smoke they could, before staring dumbstruck at the group of women in front of them. Elegant, horned Maleficent stared at them haughtily, only glancing in disinterest at their surroundings before pinning the two with a calculating glare. Belle slowly lowered the book in her hands to stare in shock at the two Warehouse agents. Ruby spun, holding a plate of fries, and kept looking back and forth between Belle, Helena, and Myka. Snow White appeared then, her smile instantly changing into a scowl. And to everyone's surprise, a slightly disheveled Regina appeared, in the process of unbuttoning her collared shirt. She gaped at Snow White and Maleficent standing on either side of her, then quickly snapped her shirt shut, holding it closed with a white knuckled hand. 

Myka and H.G. Look at each other, confused as to why all the characters from the stories looked so... _real_. A voice distracted them from their thoughts, and they both found themselves backing up as the former Mayor of Storybrooke stormed towards them.

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS OUTRAGE?” Regina demanded. “I will not be treated like some peasant at the beck and call of anyone with the whim to summon me! Who are you, and where have you taken me? Answer me this instant!”

Helena licked her lips, but was unable to quell her gigantic smile. She glanced at Myka. Helena was at a loss for  anything witty to say, choosing instead to employ a new favorite phrase she had learned from Claudia.

“Whoops.”

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

“Excuse me?” Snow White snapped, stalking towards the agents. 

“Whoops?” Regina said incredulously. “Is this a prank? Miss Swan! I demand you show yourself!” Regina shot death glares all around them, looking for the blonde culprit.

“How dare you blame my daughter for this!” Snow White cried.

“She has ruined enough pieces of my life that I find it unlikely she had nothing to do with this particular development.” Regina bit out, turning her ire against the diminutive brunette. Belle just stood back, trying to figure out where they were. Maleficent watched in fascination, a small smile on her lips. But Ruby had had enough.

“Why was I taken from the diner?” She said, pushing past Snow and focusing on the two women she knew were responsible. “Why did you bring me here? Granny is going to kill me!”

Myka couldn't get any words out.

Helena just laughed. “How delightful!”


End file.
